Worth The Wait
by SparkyGirl123
Summary: Skye is captured and Ward needs to save her. SkyeWard and purely a OneShot ;)


**SkyeWard :D This is purely a oneshot :) Please R&R reviews are like gold to me ;)**

* * *

The mission was as simple as making a sandwich.

Step 1. Get to the containment facility.

Step 2. Find Dr. New.

Step 3. Get him and the 0-8-4 out with minimal damage.

Simple as... right? Well that wasn't really the case as Skye found herself being held at gunpoint with a ticking bomb right behind her. God she hoped Ward was coming soon.

"Now you and your black ops friend have damaged a lot of my valuable equipment. I was going to let you off easily with minimal injuries but then you had to go and take my new weapon. That will cost a considerable amount more." the large man with glasses spoke with an Italian accent. He obviously hadn't shaved for a while but Skye could actually see his abs through his dark suit so she decided not to make any silly comments on his thick beard especially since one of his mobster friends had a gun to her head.

"I'm afraid I'm out of cash so can I pay you with a cheque?" Skye smiled mischievously. Apparently the bearded man was not amused.

"Sarcastic comments aren't going to save you I'm afraid. The price for my weapon is your life."

"Yeah I think I'm gonna pass on that one." Skye smiled and tried to side step away from the guards but they just grabbed hold of her.

The man shook his head. "Full of sarcasm aren't you. I'm getting tired now so I'm just going to leave you and the bomb for some alone time." He gestured to the bomb behind Skye and she swore that the ticking noise was getting louder. With that, Skye was tied to the side of the large bomb and the mob left.

Skye decided that there was a slight possibility that this was the end. She had five minutes left of her life and so she decided to think about things. The team, Coulson, May, FitzSimmons and Ward. She thought about all the good times the six of them had spent together. The movies they'd watched. The fun days out they'd had. Coulson was her father figure. He gave her a second chance when she hardly deserved one. May was like a kick-ass mother to Skye. She protected her and had fished her out of trouble a fair few times. Fitz was like a brother to Skye. He always made Skye giggle when she was feeling sad and knew how to cheer her up. Simmons was like a sister to her, Skye's best friend. Skye smiled as she remembered giving Simmons the step by step talk on how to lie. After the events in the Hub Simmons had begged Skye to teach her how to lie properly. Ward was far from a family member. He was one of Skye's best friends as he always looked out for her. Ward had taught her everything she knew about going out in the field. Skye loved her SO and she knew it. She just hoped he would come and find her soon, preferably within the next four minutes.

* * *

_Where the hell was she?_

Ward was running at full speed through the containment facility, he had his gun in hand and kicked open every door he came across in hope that his rookie was hidden behind it. Ward then finally came to a door that looked promising, mostly because it looked locked and he heard Skye talking to herself inside. Ward rammed into the door and nearly fell over as it gave way easily. Okay maybe it wasn't locked after all. Skye looked at the intruder and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Finally!" Skye shouted at Ward but she couldn't help but feel relieved as her SO walked over to her to untie her hands from the bomb.

"We need to get out of here." Ward stated and pulled Skye up onto her feet. The pair ran through the building and soon arrived outside where Skye was out of breath and beginning to feel dizzy.

"C'mon Skye. We need to get away from the building." Ward ordered but looked worried as Skye's eyes went dazed.

"Catch me." she said quickly as she collapsed into Ward's arms.

"Well done rookie" Ward rolled his eyes and scooped Skye up into a fireman's lift and ran a few more meters away from the building. The team would arrive to pick them up in a few minutes so in the spare time, Ward checked over the unconscious Skye. She was still breathing which was a good thing but he wondered why she had fainted. Skye seemed fine when Ward had found her but all of a sudden she had collapsed. Her eyes began to flutter and Ward tucked a stray piece of her long brown hair behind her ear as Skye came back to full consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" Skye asked as she tried to sit up but Ward held her down with a hand on her head.

"Don't rush Skye. You just passed out."

"Oh right... Well that's never happened before." Skye winced as a pain cracked through her skull. Damn whichever person created headaches. Ward looked at his rookie concerned.

"Shh." he smiled reassuringly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Skye smiled and kissed him back. "Well that was worth the wait." she smiled.

He held her hand in his as they waited together for the team to come and rescue them. The building exploded behind them which made Skye jump. Ward wrapped his arms around her protectively. They both wanted to stay like that forever was one thing they were certain of.

* * *

**I might do another oneshot to follow on after this but for now this is it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review :)**


End file.
